degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-3460535-20140828004224
wow what a day this was!... Okay so my aunt and three younger cousins have been visiting the past two weeks it's been fun but also a bit annoying at times too cause they're so much younger, they're only 12, 14 and 16. Also recently they have been very upset about their mom and dad's seperation. Today we decided to all just be a family and spent time together and to go to a local amusement park. we all decided oh what the heck why not ? so we all went there today and the trip was actually pretty fun the first couple of hours. But then my youngest cousin at times keeps teasing me and girlfriend saying "are you two going kiss :p ooooh come on kissy kissy kissy kissy. Also he said a few times "i'm sure they want to go that ride along ha ha" we just kind of laughed it that was not too bad. Then a while later around after lunch Jordan my youngest cousin and my little sister just got off of a ride and feeling a bit dizzy he dropped his ride tickets . That was when the real trouble started my little sister went away for a bit to hang with my mom and my aunt and older sister for a little bit, so he was going to pick his dropped ticked and then beon his way to back to someone else, but when he dropped the tickets a big bulky beefy boy picked them and was like hey! I got more tickets wait for me! Jordan (youngest cousin) was like hey no fair those are mine give them back! Then bully boy was like "oh get lost short stub you mean they were yours hahah" and he said something like are "you're even too short for any of the stilts at the circus ha ha ha". Then Jordan very rudely and loudly said give them back fat ass! then the bully got steamed and then he pushed him back really hard and he fell down. That was when I came back and said what happening. Then Jordan punched the huge boy in the private parts, suddenly he klutched over and was like ouch! ouch! ouch! and was choking a bit and then Jordan said ha ha ha take that fat ass! Then his friend came over and began to scream at him. Then Randy ( middle cousin who is 14) who just got another drink of somesort passed by and stepped in and was like Leave my little brother alone faggot! and they begun to wrestle a bit. Finally James (16) who is more mature and reasonable tried to talk them out of it and he was like go home and cry to mommy and daddy. When James heard the word daddy it reminded him that their parents weren't together he got mad and flipped out. They had a brief little fight until my brother and some other concerned local person pulled them apart and got them to stop. Then coincidentally my sister came back and she was like oh my god that bully never gives up and changes, so don't bother with him, I know trust me he was expelled from my school a while ago. He just gave her the finger. Then finally the rest of the adults came back and the park staff came by and they were all so mad but they were a little lenient they only kicked out bully and his friend caused they started the fight but my cousins had to be carefully watched the rest of the time we were there. they were like one more complaint you are all leaving, so we left soon anyways and when to an ice cream shoppe (whoppee!)